[unreadable] Genetic hemochromatosis is one of the most prevalent conditions among Caucasians. In the US, more than one million have the genetic makeup for this disorder. Though hemochromatosis remains underdiagnosed in much of the USA, it is being diagnosed with greater frequency in some communities. A rising concern is that following diagnosis, clinicians vary how they employ therapeutic phlebotomy treatments. There is discrepancy in the frequency and amount of blood removed, which iron tests are appropriate and dietary recommendations. This has resulted in patients who are underbled, overbled or treatment that is postponed for "observation". These patients are at increased risk for pain, suffering and unnecessary death due and consequential anemia or diabetes, heart trouble, liver and joint disease or hormonal insufficiencies. The Iron Disorders Institute's (IDI) Conference, May 18-19, 2006 "Achieving Iron Balance in Men & Women with Hemochromatosis" addresses these critical issues. It is imperative that the most recent findings and best practices are imparted to the medical community promptly so that treatment plans are being administered within scientifically and medically recognized parameters developed for the optimal health benefit. The primary aim of this conference is to strengthen the capacity of healthcare professionals to make effective use of evidence-based information in the treatment of patients with classic type I hereditary hemochromatosis. A secondary goal is to promote interaction and awareness of methods and concepts developed by the various disciplines. This conference will provide continuing education for the physician and healthcare teams through the collaboration of strategic alliances such as NIH, CDC and the institution affiliations of the clinicians and scientists on the IDI Scientific Advisory Board (SAB). This one and half day event is primarily for physicians involved in the treatment or anticipated treatment of patients with hemochromatosis. A period of time on the second day is open to patients. The subject matter is multi-fold and concentrates on the standardization of the therapy for the "typical" hemochromatosis patient as well as translating this into meeting the treatment challenge presented by patients with multiple disorders that might accompany hemochromatosis, such as anemia, cancer, heart, lung and liver disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]